


Last Kiss

by romipink7



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romipink7/pseuds/romipink7
Summary: Solían celebrar todos sus cumpleaños juntos hasta que un día de pronto, se detuvieron. Como dicen: nada dura para siempre.Excepto los servants.Nunca te enamores de tu master, es una lección que incluso el rey de los héroes tuvo que aprender de la peor forma.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Last Kiss

Cumpleaños número 40

Se habían besado muchas veces e ido a un restaurante de comida china para celebrar a su master

Esa noche a la tenue luz de una lámpara antes de dormir Kirei susurró algo que en esos días el rubio no alcanzó a entender 

"No falta mucho para que dejes de disfrutar mi presencia"

¿A qué se refería? Eso era imposible, no había humano más fascinante que Kotomine Kirei siempre iban a tenerse el uno al otro.No importaban las discusiones o salidas en solitario.Al final el siempre regresaría a estar con el de cabello color chocolate.Estaba seguro de que eso jamás cambiaría.

Cumpleaños número 50

Todo sigue igual aún comparten todo, solo algunas arrugas de más en su sonrisa pero fuera de eso aún lo encuentra más atractivo que el resto de plebeyos con los que ha compartido alguna pieza de baile en esos clubs nocturnos que frecuenta ocasionalmente aún sigue igual de imponente y misterioso como la primera vez que se vieron

Cumpleaños 60

Algunos cabellos han cambiado de color menguando de café a gris. Sin embargo, su postura sigue siendo impecable.Y su voz igual de profunda aún puede arrancarle escalofríos a la espina dorsal del más bajo.

"Es como el vino"

Piensa el monarca, con una sonrisa colgándose de su cuello aspirando el aroma a colonia del contrario.

Cumpleaños 65

Deciden dar un paseo nocturno para variar e ir por un pastel porque para Gilgamesh no puede ser realmente un cumpleaños sin pastel

Una vez en la cafetería escogen uno pequeño de chocolate amargo.No es algo cuyo sabor el sacerdote pueda disfrutar realmente pero el rubio lo convence como siempre y se lo llevan.

Se detienen un momento en un parque cerca a una pileta dónde no parece que hubiera nadie más.La luna llena los ilumina, de pronto como en un sueño aparecen luciérnagas.

Los ojos escarlata conectan con los cafés

"Aún te ves joven a la luz de la luna"

Comienza a reducir la distancia entre ellos

Cuando de pronto sucede

-Awwww es tan tierno que ese joven saque al parque a su abuelito. No sabía que aún existían chicos así

Dice enternecida una señora de edad media que parece estar paseando a una niña pequeña quien se esconde detrás de su falda .A los pocos minutos se van, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Regresemos Gilgamesh

-Es temprano y es un día especial

-Estoy cansado

-No te ves tan mayor Kirei no les hagas caso

-Talvez tengas razón. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Lo mejor sería que buscarás a alguien de la edad que aparentas que pueda darte todo lo que necesitas.

-No digas tonterías

"Solo quiero estar contigo Kirei"

Piensa mientras que lo toma de la mano y se quedan contemplando el paisaje por un rato más.

Después de eso regresan.Sin embargo, esa noche el cura decide dormirse temprano sin ni si quiera probar el pastel. Que es después degustado por el de mirar rojizo en silencio a la luz de un candelabro en compañía de una copa de vino.

Cumpleaños 78

-¡Despierta Kirei tenemos que celebrar!

-Ya no quiero celebrar otro cumpleaños 

\- No es eso. Han pasado 50 años desde que ganamos la guerra por el grial

-¿Guerra? 

-Obvio

-¿Estuvimos en el ejército?

-No es gracioso 

-No se de qué hablas

-El grial, los Masters y servants, sellos de comando.¿Noble Phantasms?

-¿Fuimos al cine a ver una película sobre eso?

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-En la mansión de los Tohsaka 

-Exacto

-No se si fue en una fiesta o algún tipo de recepción 

Trata de ignorar el nudo en la garganta que empieza a formarse

-Quitate el abrigo

-No

-Vamos

-¿Para qué?

-Algo que debes ver 

Al final cedió a regañadientes.Se quitó la prenda.Acto seguido el de cabello claro deslizó su manga hacia arriba. Sin embargo, ya no quedaba ni un solo sello de comando.

-Olvídalo

No tenía caso, no había manera de hacer que recordara.

Se sentía enojado y triste.

Esa noche termino yendo a un bar.Solo quería adormecer su mente y sus sentidos para no sentir nada.

-Señor está bebida se la manda el caballero de camisa negra de la barra

Al alzar la mirada descubrió a un joven moreno de piel bronceada y ojos dorados que alzo su copa hacia el.

Horas más tarde se encontraba entrando a su duplex. Parcialmente ebrio pero con muchas ganas de pasar un buen rato

-Nos divertiremos mucho esta noche Gilgamesh ya lo verás.Te enseñaré nuevas formas de placer.

Susurró lo último en el oído del más bajo.

No obstante esa voz le pareció muy delgada y juvenil para despertar escalofríos en la base de su columna.

"No importa"

Trataba de convencerse

Decidió seguirle el juego quería olvidarse del mundo y de aquel estúpido sofá rojo aunque sea por un instante

Durante el desenlace de aquel encuentro comenzó a repetir el nombre que quería olvidar una y otra vez

El contrario no entendió y lo tomo como un cumplido

-Tu también eres hermoso rey de los héroes 

Fue lo último que escucho antes de quedarse dormido 

Horas después abrió los ojos tratando de sentir el cosquilleo acostumbrado en su nariz al inhalar la colonia de la nuca del contrario. Sin embargo no hubo ninguno y el olor era extraño.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?

Dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño y los ojos cerrados 

-Hace tiempo que no, duerme un poco más bebé pediré servicio a la habitación cuando tengas hambre debes seguir cansado por lo que hicimos anoche....

Ese definitivamente no era Kotomine 

¿En serio se había acostado con el primer idiota que le había invitado un trago?

-Debo irme 

-Son las 5 de la mañana 

-Lo siento hay alguien importante esperándome, fue una noche interesante.

-Haz lo que quieras cariño, ten es mi tarjeta por si tú "persona importante" vuelve a dejarte insatisfecho.Tenemos siglos para conocernos a diferencia de los humanos inferiores.

Tenía muchas ganas de golpear a ese idiota pero debía darse prisa.

Rápidamente el rubio se dió una ducha  
Nunca se había sentido tan sucio tras acostarse con nadie, realmente estaba enloqueciendo 

¿Madurando?

Cómo quisiera a veces ser humano y poder sentir el paso del tiempo

Miro su reflejo completamente desnudo salvó por un crucifijo que el castaño le había obsequiado en una de las primeras navidades que compartieron

Lo había odiado en ese momento por poco había terminado en la basura. Sin embargo lo pensó mejor y lo tiró en el fondo de su closet. 

Ahora se seguía aferrando a esos recuerdos que como la arena uno tras uno se iban escapando entre sus dedos

Soltó una risa amarga

Luego se cambió, tomo la tarjeta, la guardo, sin ganas en su bolsillo y se fue a parar un taxi

-A la iglesia de Fuyuki 

-Entendido

No intercambiaron más palabras hasta la hora en la que descendió del auto

Al entrar en aquel lugar monótono fue recibido por un par de ojos carmesí que lo miraban con reproche y quizá resentimiento

-Eres un irresponsable Gilgamesh

-¿Cómo osas hablarle así a un rey, perro insignificante?

-Kotomine salió de madrugada a buscarte

-.....¿Está bien?

-Estaba lloviendo mucho, el ya no es el mismo que podía dar vueltas por Fuyuki corriendo buscándote como si nada...

-Cuentame que sucedió

-Estas pálido -sonrió de lado- si le tuvieras tanto aprecio no hubieras ido a revolcarte con el primero que encontraras

-¿Cómo...?

-Hueles a alcohol y ¿Es eso una marca en tu cuello? ¿Que dirá el master cuando la vea?

-El no tiene que saber nada

Susurró el rubio claramente arrepentido 

-Se resbaló y se fracturó la muñeca está en el hospital ahora ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Ya no se que es lo que quiero últimamente.Odio a los humanos y su fragilidad.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad?

-No voy a tener está conversación contigo perrito 

-Muy bien pero te recuerdo que probablemente yo sea el único otro servant que ha conocido realmente a Kotomine así que tarde o temprano vamos a tenerla.Ya sea en este siglo o el próximo.

-Silencio, iré al tocador un momento y saldremos

Realmente no tenía ganas de ir y ver al hombre que siempre había admirado postrado en una cama, débil y consumido por el tiempo

Aún así una parte de el sentía que debía hacerlo por más difícil que resultara

Así que tomo base de maquillaje, un poco de polvo y se cubrió la marca del cuello que aquel plebeyo había osado hacerle

Luego se le ocurrió algo nostálgico

Una media hora transcurrió hasta que estacionaron frente a la clínica 

Respiro profundo y puso su mejor sonrisa antes de entrar en la habitación

-Porfin...¿No es una elección de atuendo algo inapropiada para este lugar?

-No le dices que usar a un rey pequeña 

-Tu eres el que aún se ve como estudiante de instituto 

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ahora con permiso

-Kotomine hay alguien que quiere verte

Anuncio Lancer como si un rey necesitase presentación 

Puso el ramo de hortensias moradas y rosas rojas sobre la cama del convaleciente

-Hola Kirei

Susurró casi colocándose encima del más alto

Cabello blanco y sin brillo, arrugas surcando su rostro un par de manchas en sus manos, a eso agreguemos su apariencia cansada.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no mentían, se trataba de el mismo sacerdote inexpresivo e inseguro que conoció en la guerra. Aquel que no conocía la alegría.A quien le había enseñado y del que había aprendido tanto.

Quería disculparse por causar que se lastimase, y también por haberse ido con otro, cuando tenía la certeza de que el castaño jamás le hubiera hecho eso de encontrarse en su lugar.

Quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo queria, que el resto del mundo no importaba, ni la edad, ni la apariencia, solo sus sentimientos. Talvez volver a Europa una vez más y caminar tomados de la mano por los campos elíseos.

Quería aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba en lugar de huir como un cobarde.

Los ojos oscuros y vacíos miraron a los rojos brillantes de ilusión por un momento casi eterno

Después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro 

-¿Rin....este joven es tu hijo? ¿verdad? Que joven tan educado y agradable

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-Gilgamesh creo que Cu no sabía pero Kirei no solo se lastimo la muñeca sino al parecer tuvo una contusión en la cabeza por lo que tiene amnesia...no sabemos cuándo va a recobrarse 

Susurró la de ojos azules de manera en que solo el rubio la escuchase

-Soy Gilgamesh

-Encantado de conocerte soy Kirei Kotomine

Tenía que salir de ahí 

-Tengo algo de prisa....espero que te hayan gustado las flores. Mejórate pronto

-Esta bien, abrigate hace frío afuera y es peligroso...traje otro abrigo llévalo contigo

¿Cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo cuando eran máster y servant? 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Un rey no debe ocultar los atributos naturales con los que nació  
-No necesita enseñar nada aparte de su rostro para impresionar al público su alteza  
-Vaya no sabía que podías decir líneas románticas Kotomine.Sin embargo, no puedes negar que es divertido ver a los plebeyos aturdidos por mi intentando ocultar como los exci-...

-Es una vista que preferiría guardar solo para mí.Si su alteza me concediera el honor....

\- Ya que insistes 

++++++++++++++++++++++

-No es necesario

-Rin es como una hija para mi, así que la seguridad de mi nieto es importante 

Solo eso

-Gracias

-Hasta pronto ....¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo creo....adiós 

Cu fue tras de él

-Escucha...

-No 

-Gilgamesh espera....

-Ya termino todo entre el y yo.Ya no pertenezco junto a el. No quiero ser su nieto. Viajare, necesito estar solo.

-No desaparezcas por tanto

12 años después

-Gilgamesh?

-.....Son las 4 de la mañana en París

-Tienes que regresar

-No me des órdenes pulgoso

-El....está muy grave le dió un infarto hace unas horas y de milagro lo salvaron.No obstante, los doctores dicen que debido a su avanzada edad...

-¿Qué?

-No le quedan más que unos días

-Ire al aeropuerto, trataré de estar ahí lo más rápido

Debía decirle adiós, iba a doler pero sabía que el no despedirse iba a perseguirlo por siempre

Tiro sus pertenencias de forma brusca a la maleta, se puso ropa deportiva y se dirigió al establecimiento 

El próximo vuelo a Japón salía en 3 horas

Hizo los trámites respectivos 

Y esperó

En su mente iba a ensayando lo que le diría

Una vez en el avión no pudo evitar quedarse dormido  
Al despertar ya estaba por aterrizar

Media hora después ya estaba Fuyuki

Otro taxi lo dejo en la puerta de la clínica 

Tenía un mal presentimiento mientras esperaba a que el ascensor subiera. Sin embargo, lo empujó a un rincón recóndito de su mente.

Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta por lo que estuvo de pie afuera por más de media hora

Hasta que de pronto alguien abrió, se trataba de Rin, cuyos ojos azules se veían llenos de cansancio. Aquella tarde por primera vez la vio como una mujer adulta en vez de una niñita.

Su corazón se detuvo

-¿Kirei?

-Lo lamento muchísimo Gil el....está en un lugar mejor ahora.Acompañame al velatorio si quieres despedirte.

Sentía como si estuviese sumergido en agua no escuchaba nada.Y todo se movia en camara lenta.

-¿Cuándo...?  
-Hace unas horas no más de cinco

No sé dijeron nada más durante el trayecto

Solo unas pocas personas aparte de Cu estaban presentes al llegar a aquel lúgubre lugar

Nadie dijo nada sobre su ropa 

Todos se apartaron al verlo, todos menos el peliazul que le puso una mano en el hombro por un breve momento

No quería lastima, ni palabras de consuelo.Unicamente estar solo con él.

¿Que haces ahí encerrado?

Despierta

Quiero sentir tu mirada de nuevo

Esta no puede ser nuestra despedida

Besó el vidrio helado a la altura de su frente

Regresa conmigo

Regañame otra vez

Brindemos de nuevo 

Uno a uno los demas se fueron hasta que solo quedaron el y Lancer

-Vamos, necesitas descansar

-No pienso moverme de aquí 

-Entonces me quedaré aquí también

Pasaron las horas e inevitablemente se quedaron dormidos  
Aproximadamente a las 5am Gil abrió los ojos. Por un momento quiso creer que aún soñaba pero la imagen ante el era real, así como el vacío que sentía en el corazón

El peliazul seguía dormido así que aprovecho para hacer algo que sabía que no volvería a tener oportunidad de llevar acabo. Abrió la puerta del ataúd y plantó un último beso en los helados labios del castaño porque para el aún se veía igual que hace más de 60 años y siempre lo iba a recordar así.

Estaba por cerrarlo cuando noto un sobre debajo de las manos del más alto.

Lo guardo en su bolsillo y dejo todo tal como había estado después se sentó en una esquina de la oscura sala y encendiendo una vela empezó a leer 

Para Gilgamesh:

"Cuando leas esto es probable que ya no me encuentre en este mundo. Espero que durante esta década que estuviste conociendo el el universo te hayas divertido y encontrado personas que valgan tu tiempo rey de los héroes.Es cierto que la última vez que nos vimos no te reconocí.Sin embargo, tuve sueños que me permitieron recuperar los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos. Gracias por haber estado a mi lado por tanto a pesar de que yo no fuese más que un simple y aburrido humano. Que poco a poco se volvía más desagradable de ver y convivir.

Por todo lo que me enseñaste e hiciste descubrir, por tomar mi mano y guiarme. Por tus besos y caricias.Por hacerte amigo de Rin y tolerar a Lancer. Por los cumpleaños que celebramos juntos.  
Se que estarás mucho mejor sin tener que lidiar con este anciano problemático, espero que encuentres otros amantes que te den todo lo que yo ya no podré y te traten como el rey que eres. 

¿Me preguntó si cuando veas una iglesia o un restaurante de comida china pensarás en mi?

Espero que puedas pasar la página pronto.

Se feliz

Cuídate"

Kotomine Kirei

~Fin de los cumpleaños y de esta historia~  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Lo subo tal cual lo escribí porque no dispongo de tiempo para traducir.Otro pequeño aporte para mi querida otp. Ojalá mas gente apreciase su belleza e hiciera fics de estos dos. Gracias por leer c:


End file.
